Here Without You
by foreverPheobeCole
Summary: This is the sequel to The Reason. It's a songfic. ColePhoebe. I suck at summaries. Please read and review


this is another song fic. I can't help it. I have Charmed on my mind all the time and when I hear songs I listen to the words closely to see if they go with Charmed in any way. I found that this one did. It is a sequel to The Reason. You should probably read it first. I need more reviews. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed or any of the characters. I wish I had Cole, but I don't.  
  
On with the story  
  
Here without You  
  
Cole walked down the streets of New York City, not caring about anyone or anything besides Phoebe. She was all he could think about. He knew he had done the right thing when he left San Francisco. It had been what she wanted, but he kept thinking that maybe she wanted him back, maybe she still loved him. She had kissed him, and then cried for him as he drove off. Did that mean that she wanted him to stay? That was the only question that his head had kept asking over and over since he had left. He had counted the days since he had last seen her. It had been one-hundred today.  
  
A hundred days have made me older,  
  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A hundred lies have made me colder,  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
He arrived at his penthouse which from the inside beared a resemblence to his old one, the one he had shared with Pheobe. No matter what he did it reminded him of Pheobe. When he walked down streets he wondered if she had also. When he went into stores or restaurants, he wondered if maybe she had been there long ago. He looked around at the penthouse. It was filthy, with bottles and fast food bags and boxes everywhere. He hadn't gotten around to hiring a maid. He walked to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator and found nothing accept a gallon of milk from about three weeks ago and a carton of chinese food from two days ago. He got that out and got a fork from the sink. He sat on the couch and started flipping through channels. He stopped when he saw what was playing- Kill it Before it Dies- her favorite movie. He watched it and remembered watching it with Pheobe, her favorite parts, parts when she was scared and hid her face in his chest. She had watched it a million times and still that same part had scared her. He fell asleep watching the movie and thinking of Pheobe.  
  
But all the miles that seperate  
  
They dissappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
Dream  
  
"Cole, come on. Let's dance," Phoebe said pulling him from his chair. He stood up and a slow song came on. He pulled her closer to him and they danced holding each other. They went home a few hours later, laughing and kissing as they arrived at the penthouse. They continued with their kissing and then made their way to the bedroom.  
  
End of Dream  
  
Cole woke up on the couch and for a second thought that he wasn't alone, that the dream had been reality, but it hadn't. He stood up and walked onto the balcony. He watched below at the cars going by, the people walking down the street. He stood there and wondered what Pheobe was doing at that moment. He knew that Piper had already had her baby. Pheobe was probably helping with the new baby. Cole started to think about his son, the baby he never got to meet. He thought about what a good mother Pheobe would be. He went to his bedroom and fell asleep again thinking of a family he would never have.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby,  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me  
  
Dream  
  
"Daddy, daddy," the child yelled jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
"Hey, baby," Cole said pulling in the two year old for a hug.  
  
He looked over and found his wife not in the bed.  
  
"Where's mommy, baby?" he asked the toddler.  
  
"In da kitchen," the little boy said.  
  
"Come on, Ben. I'll give put you on my shoulders," Cole said getting out of bed and then picking his son up and going downstairs.  
  
"Hey, it's my two favorite men," Pheobe said as she saw Cole walk in with Benjamin on his shoulders.  
  
Cole put the toddler down and he ran to his mother.  
  
"Good morning, Ben," she said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Go eat your breakfast," she said and he ran to the table.  
  
A two year old eating cereal. There's a mess waiting to happen.  
  
"Good morning, baby," Pheobe said as she kissed Cole passionately.  
  
"It is now," he said pulling her in for another kiss.  
  
End of Dream  
  
With that he woke up. He had tears in his eyes and he was breathing hard. The dream had seemed so real. That child had seemed like his own. It hurt him to keep having these dreams knowing that they will never happen. She was probably already over him. He hoped that the pain would get better with time. If it stayed the same, he didn't know if he could take it.  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go  
  
He tried hard to stay awake, not sure that he could deal with another dream, but eventually he was asleep again.  
  
Dream  
  
Cole was lying in bed, his arms around Pheobe, just watching her sleep. She woke up and looked at him watching her.  
  
"Hey, baby," she said still half asleep.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Just watching you sleep," he answered.  
  
She kissed him and they just laid there in each others arms for what seemed like hours.  
  
End of Dream  
  
I'm here without you baby,  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby,  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby,  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, girl, there's only you and me  
  
"Pheobe," Cole whispered before he realized that it had only been a dream.  
  
Since he had left San Francisco he had had dreams about Pheobe. He had dreams about the past, and the future he wished for with her. He sometimes was afraid to go to sleep because the pain of seeing her and knowing that he won't wake up next to her, but sometimes it was just what he needed, to be near her, to feel her. Even if it was a dream. He knew that it was the best he was going to get. He would never be with her again. Dreams were all he had.  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
Cole felt the need to be with her. He wanted to be close to her, to hear her voice. He laid back down on his bed and thought about her, and about that little boy that accompanied her in so many dreams that he had. Soon he was asleep and a smile played on his face as he dreamed.  
  
Dream  
  
"Mommy, daddy, watch me," the blue-eyed boy yelled.  
  
They were at the park. They had had a picnic and now Benjamin was playing on the playground.  
  
"We're watching, baby," Pheobe said and then the little boy slid down the slide.  
  
"Wow! You went down all by yourself," Cole said as he walked over to him and picked him up and carried him over to the blanket where Pheobe was laying down.  
  
"Mommy, you see me?" the baby asked excited.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you. You're getting big," she said as she sat up and took him into her arms.  
  
Cole sat down beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
End of Dream  
  
I'm here without you baby,  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby,  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me  
  
So was it okay. I wrote it at three in the morning when I couldn't sleep, so if it has some mistakes or is kind of boring, that's why. Please review and read The Reason 


End file.
